<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Realization by SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090552">Realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass'>SoldierThirstClass (HardNoctLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Zack Fair Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/SoldierThirstClass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is alive when he shouldn't be. Cloud isn't sure how to deal with his feelings.</p><p>A scene inspired by @artofalassa's comic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/778176">The Gardens</a> by Alassa.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alassa has an amazing Zack Lives AU comic, and her most recent installment was so sweet I decided to write this drabble for her birthday as a thank you. &lt;3</p><p>Check her out on Twitter here: <a href="https://twitter.com/artofalassa">@artofalassa</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Did you two have a nice chat?” </p><p>Cloud didn’t answer right away, weaving his way carefully through the flowers to where Zack was sitting in the grass. Marlene had darted off to help Barrett with one thing or another, leaving the two of them alone for the time being. He squinted as he surveyed the bright garden, full of color and life and <em>her</em>.</p><p>Everywhere he looked, Aerith’s spirit was there, as dazzling and comforting as the sunshine. </p><p>“Nice crown,” Cloud said, plopping down beside Zack. Marlene’s handiwork adorned Zack’s head, the white and yellow of the dandelions providing direct contrast to his dark hair.</p><p>“Maybe if you’re nice, she’ll make you one too,” Zack teased, bumping his shoulder against Cloud’s. “Then we can rule over Midgar together.” </p><p>Cloud was quiet, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them into his chest. He could feel Zack’s gaze on his face. He pretended it was only the sun that was making his skin hot—nothing else. </p><p>Zack chuckled a little, leaning forward to pick a yellow lily within arm’s reach. “Did I win Barrett’s approval?” </p><p>Cloud didn’t really want to go into the details of the conversation. Barrett was always slow to warm up to people, but he’d defer to Cloud’s judgment—this time, anyway. </p><p>He shrugged nonchalantly. “Close enough.”</p><p>“Oh good, I didn’t want to have to fight over you.”</p><p>Zack’s tone was joking, but his eyes were serious. Cloud watched with bated breath as he turned to tuck the plucked flower behind his ear, fingers brushing against his cheek as he put it into place. </p><p>They locked eyes. The wind whispered, barely audible through the garden. </p><p><em>Kiss him</em>.</p><p>It was such a strange and sudden thought that Cloud froze, dumbfounded. </p><p>“Cloud?” Zack asked, sitting back slowly. “Everything okay?” </p><p>What a loaded question. Everything was wonderful; everything was not okay. </p><p>“Yeah. Fine,” Cloud finally answered, turning away. He suddenly had the urge to be on his feet—to run. It irritated him. </p><p><em>Coward</em>.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Zack questioned in his very Zack way.</p><p>Genuine and innocent and caring and—<em>fuck, stop looking at me like that, I don’t think I can take much more. </em></p><p>“I’m glad you’re here.” The words tumbled out before Cloud could think better of it. </p><p>Zack’s grin grew wider with each passing heartbeat. “...yeah? Hey, me too.” Somehow, his hand found its way to Cloud’s knee, squeezing. </p><p>Cloud leaned into the touch, fighting the urge to shove his feelings away. Tifa had been working with him lately, encouraging him to be more ‘open.’</p><p>
  <em>“Stop running! Let us in, Cloud. We care about you.”</em>
</p><p>Easier said than done. It was difficult to resist your instincts, especially when their sole purpose was to keep you safe from heartbreak. He’d been hurt one too many times.</p><p>“I keep thinking I’m going to wake up,” Cloud admitted. “That you being here is a dream.” </p><p>“I hope it’s a good one at least.” Zack laughed, only stopping when he realized Cloud’s expression wasn’t changing. “Hey, don’t look so down. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>“And if you’re wrong?” Cloud murmured, feeling something squeeze tight in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>I can’t take any more losses.</em>
</p><p>“Cloud, look at me.”</p><p><em>I can’t</em>.</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Cloud, c’mon.”</p><p><em>If I look at you, I’ll break</em>.</p><p>“Clooooooud.” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?” he snapped, burying his head into his knees. It was much easier to retreat into the darkness where it was safe. He closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the world, but he couldn’t shut out his own thoughts.</p><p><em>I love you</em>.</p><p>It terrified him more than anything had terrified him before. More than Jenova. More than Meteor. More than Sephiroth. </p><p>“I’m right here, Cloud. I’m not leaving. Promise.” Zack’s arms wrapped around Cloud’s shoulders—strong and warm and <em>real</em>. How badly Cloud wanted to believe it. “It’s okay to be scared,” Zack said in his ear, breath tickling Cloud’s skin. “I am too.”</p><p>Cloud couldn’t help but lift his head at that. He stared at Zack skeptically. “I didn’t think you were scared of anything.” </p><p>Instead of releasing him, Zack hugged him tighter. “Oh, sure, I’m scared of a lot of things. The ocean. Spiders. Clowns. And especially,” he knocked their heads together lightly, “people close to me dying. Doesn’t keep me from living my life though. I’d rather live fully than not at all.”</p><p>Somehow, Zack always knew what to say to reassure him. It was equal parts infuriating and amazing. </p><p>“I’m not scared,” Cloud lied, untangling himself from Zack’s arms. Zack was grinning again, and it tugged a smile reluctantly from his lips. </p><p>“Right. My bad. Forget I mentioned it.” Putting his hands behind him, Zack leaned back, staring up at the brilliant blue sky. </p><p>Meanwhile, Cloud watched him, his heart thudding comfortably in his chest; <em>I love you—I love you—I love you.</em>  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>